


Yet Another Antennae Fic

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasizing, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mild Masochism, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding, Scratching, Sensitive Antennae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Zim's antennae are sensitive. Dib finds this fascinating, especially when it leads to them getting much more intimate than he expected. That's right, it's yet another sensitive irken antennae fic! Because the fandom doesn't have enough of those already.





	Yet Another Antennae Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is full of these. don't care, wanted to do my own (drops this onto the pile) Entirely self-indulgent and based off other antennae fics and also a really good comic Peabnaut on Tumblr did a while back. Enjoy~
> 
> (and I literally couldn't think of a title so. mhm)

This was entirely due to boredom.

That was the only reason Dib was sitting on his couch, with his mortal enemy Zim right next to him, watching TV.

Zim was supposedly taking a break from his plotting to recover some energy and brainstorm some new plans, so he was temporarily putting a hold on all fights with Dib.

Dib was perfectly okay with that. He may like a good fight, but it was nice to just hang out and talk. Zim could be quite entertaining when he wasn’t actively trying to conquer Earth.

Gaz wasn’t around, instead having gone to a movie. So she likely won’t be back for a few hours. And as usual, Professor Membrane was also out of the house.

Which just left Zim, Dib, and several cans of soda and a Cosmos marathon.

“Human understanding of space is so limited,” Zim sighed, finishing a can and picking up another. “But I must say, this Carl Sagan fella really knows how to make it sound fascinating.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot we don’t know,” Dib said. “But we’re always trying to learn more. There’s things we know now that he never got to learn. The progression of science is really quite incredible.”

“And rather than contribute to that, you continue to be a paranormal investigator?”

Dib shrugged. “There’s millions of scientists. Not near as many people willing to study the supernatural like me.”

“Hmph. If you say so.” Zim set his drink down and sighed, stretching. When he lowered his arms, he leaned over, and Dib tensed when he rested his weight against him.

Zim was perfectly warm, but Dib was surprised at him touching him. Usually he insisted on keeping space between them, but now he was so comfortable he was actually leaning on him!

Dib wondered if he should say anything, or if he should lean back. But he didn’t want Zim to move, so he just looked at the TV, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

It went to commercial, and Zim snorted, crossing a leg over the other as he lounged back. “So many commercials, it’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, this is why I don’t really watch TV much anymore. Maybe we should put on a movie.”

“Certainly, but after this episode.”

“Alright.” Dib’s gaze roamed down to where Zim’s arm was touching his, wondering how his skin would feel. Zim hated being touched by anyone he wasn’t close to, which pretty much only included GIR. But considering he was leaning on Dib, did that mean he liked him?

Dib sighed. He was probably overthinking this. Zim was likely just letting himself be comfortable. If he wasn’t leaning on Dib, he’d probably be leaning on the armrest instead.

Still, it roused some weird feelings in him. This was nice. Dib found himself moving his arm, almost instinctively wrapping it around Zim’s shoulders.

Zim sat up, and Dib yanked his arm back.

“What was that?” Zim asked, eyes narrowing.

“Uh… what was what?” Dib replied, feigning ignorance.

“You know what. Your arm, were you trying to choke me?”

“Choke you? No, of course not. You were just… well, you were leaning against me so I just kinda did what felt natural and put an arm around you so uh… you wouldn’t fall?” Dib blushed, hoping Zim would buy it.

Luckily, he did. “Well, I’m glad you revere me that much. It’s about time you treated your future slavemaster with the respect I deserve.”

“Hmph, sure, Zim.”

“Well then, since we’ve agreed to a temporary truce and both of us have sworn not to hurt the other, you are certainly allowed to touch me however you like!”

Dib blushed at that, and almost called Zim out on his poor phrasing before changing his mind. Zim probably wouldn’t get it anyway. From what Dib has seen, irkens didn’t really have sex drives, and therefore no concept of how ‘touching’ could be taken in a different manner.

But since the offer was open… Dib hesitated, then brushed his fingers along Zim’s hip. “Sure. If I’m ever in the mood to uh… touch you, I will.”

“Good. I’m sure you could learn a lot about me from such experiments.”

Dib’s face continued to grow hotter. “Yeah. So much.”

Zim returned his attention to the TV, and Dib let his fingers drift under Zim’s shirt, trailing along his skin. It was a lot softer than he expected, and when he reached his hip bone, he swirled his fingers slightly against it.

Zim’s antennae flicked, but he didn’t protest. He kept watching the show, and Dib began to wonder just how far Zim would let him go. Sure, the irken was his enemy, but he wasn’t really a threat and Dib felt comfortable with this. It didn’t help that he was a horny teenager and getting to touch someone like this, regardless of who it was, was getting to him.

Dib pulled his hand from Zim’s shirt, instead running it up Zim’s back and to his head. Well, Zim did say he could touch him however he liked… and he’s been curious about Zim’s antennae since the first time he saw them. He lightly ran one between his fingers, softly and slowly as if he was petting a cat.

Zim immediately went rigid, an alarmed noise escaping him. Dib let go, lifting his hands. “Sorry, did that hurt you?”

Zim panted, glancing back at him. Then he said, “No, it didn’t hurt. Do that again.”

Dib tilted his head curiously, but did so. He gently took the antenna back into his hand, stroking the entire length of it, and Zim shivered.

“Ohh, I was always told how good that felt but never thought it could be that good.”

Dib bit his lip. This felt good to the other? In what way? Was it just like a massage or could there be something more?

“I mean, I got an antenna massage once and that was pretty great, but this feels… I don’t know, different.”

Dib’s breath caught. He knew he should stop, but he was enjoying Zim’s reactions too much. He worked his thumbs against the bases of his antennae, and Zim’s claws dug into the couch, as he actually moaned.

Dib let go, moving away. When Zim gave him a curious look, Dib explained, “You uh… you seem way too in to that, I just…” He swallowed. “I don’t wanna do anything you don’t want.”

“Nonsense. I wanted you to do that, otherwise I would have pushed you away. Now.” Zim threw a leg over his hip, straddling him as he grabbed his wrists. “Keep touching me,” he said in a low voice, pulling Dib’s hands to his head.

“O-okay, sure,” Dib replied, blushing. Zim wasn’t heavy, but was still putting enough weight on Dib’s crotch that he was very aware of it. Hoping his body didn’t react, he got to stroking Zim’s antennae. He liked having the stalks touched, but it apparently felt better when Dib focused on the bases.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop,” Zim growled, voice husky.

Dib’s fingers shook. This felt far too intimate, but he was too intrigued by Zim’s reactions to stop. He nodded, and as he continued, Zim gripped his waist. Next thing Dib knew, the other was rocking his hips against him, closing his eyes and moaning, and Dib nearly flailed backward.

“Zim,” he started, but Zim snarled at him.

“I told you not to stop!”

Dib looked him over, taking in the blush on his face, that tension in his antennae. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “You uh. Look like that’s turning you on.”

“What? What do you mean, turning me on?”

Dib sighed. Great, he was aroused and didn’t even know it. Dib grasped Zim’s hips, positioning him comfortably on him. They’ve already gone this far, might as well continue. “Here, I’ll show you.” He got back to touching him, and he purred, grinding against him.

Dib closed his eyes, moaning at the steady friction through his jeans. It felt so good, he’s never so much as danced this close to someone, so having a warm, attractive person pressing to him like this was turning him on like nothing else. It didn’t even seem to matter that it was Zim. He wanted him so bad.

“It feels so good, so… hot,” Zim gasped, shuddering. He’s never felt such pleasure, racing from his antennae all the way down his spine, being echoed somewhere between his legs. And the longer Dib rubbed, the more intense the sensation became, twisting in his stomach and making his legs shake.

“Nngh, Zim, you really seem to like this,” Dib panted. He tried to keep control, but it was just too good. He moved back against him, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock into Zim’s crotch, wondering what he had down there. There was clearly something, if he was behaving this way.

“I do, it’s, mm… so pleasurable…”

Dib tried to focus more on what he was pressing to, noting that there seemed to be a bulge in Zim’s pants, and he thrust harder. He was so close, he couldn’t believe it but he was actually going to come if this continued.

“Dib,” Zim whimpered, sounding so sweet and submissive that Dib moaned.

“Zim…” Dib turned them, laying Zim flat under him and briefly letting go of his antennae so he could pull his legs around his waist. Zim stared at him, tilting his head.

“What are…” Dib felt between his legs, and Zim groaned, resting his head back. He mewled when Dib ran his thumb along him, following what seemed to be a firm length of flesh. “What… is that?”

“That’s what I should be asking you,” Dib replied. He cupped him. “What is this?”

“I’m er… not sure. I mean, I think it’s my… oh, what word do you humans use…”

“Penis? Or just, genitals, I guess?”

Zim glanced down, then back up. His face was a bright pink. “Y-yeah. Genitalia. But I don’t know why, our sex drives were programmed out thousands of years ago… fuck, that feels good.”

“Hm. Guess they didn’t do a very good job.” Dib let go of him, instead rutting their hips together and going back to stroking his antennae.

“A-ah, Dib…” Zim’s hands went to Dib’s back, slipping up under his shirt and clawing into his skin.

Dib shuddered, cock giving an eager twitch at the lines of pain. He pulled Zim close, massaging the bases of his antennae and listening to his soft moans and whimpers. This was so wrong, but it felt so good, and he just stopped thinking. He needed this.

Zim tightened his legs around his waist, pressing his face to Dib’s throat and grazing his teeth against it. His claws dug in harder, his hips moving more roughly, and Dib could barely take it. He was so close.

Then he ran his palms all the way down to the tips of Zim’s antennae, while giving a particularly firm thrust against him, and Zim cried out, arching as pleasure consumed every inch of his body.

Dib gasped, trying to hold back, but he just couldn’t. He finished, hips rocking a few more times as ecstasy wracked his body. It took his breath away, and he collapsed forward onto Zim, just holding him as he panted.

Zim slung his arms around Dib’s neck as he recovered, breathing deeply. An affection he’s never felt before glowed in his chest, and he found himself butting his head against Dib’s. Dib looked up at him, dazed, and Zim nuzzled him.

“Mm, I don’t know what that was, but it was good,” Zim slurred.

Dib blinked, and shook his head, pushing himself up. Now that the hormones were fading, he began to feel irritated at himself. He actually touched Zim like that, actually got him off. And the worst part, he actually wanted to do it again. Go further, see what else he could do with him, get him calling out with pleasure.

Zim rubbed his face, sitting up too. He looked just as out of it as Dib felt. He looked down at his groin and made a face, squeezing his legs together. “Ew, what…” He reached into his pants and then checked his fingers. Dib’s breath caught when he saw the fluid glistening on his gloves. “What is this stuff? My body just… leaked it all over.”

“Well, uh.” Dib cleared his throat. “I don’t know a lot about irken anatomy, but I’m going to guess it’s cum. Uh, semen? I don’t know, but you probably did it when you orgasmed.”

“Cum? Orgasm?” Zim made a face. “I don’t need to hear your icky human sex words.”

“I mean, that’s what we did. We kinda had sex, in a way. I mean there’s more we could have done, but… all that rubbing against each other, making each other feel good… you had an orgasm, and so did I.”

“So… so that’s what they feel like? Wow, that wasn’t bad at all!”

“Did you think it would be?”

“Well, kinda. We weren’t taught much about sex besides how messy and primitive it was. I guess I assumed the entire thing would be awful to actually do, but… that was great!”

“Heh. Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yeah. So, you finished too?”

“Mhm. Kinda embarrassing, actually.”

“Hah. Well, that was fun, Dib-thing. I had no idea getting my antennae massaged could feel so good, and that it’d affect my body like that.”

“Me neither, I thought it’d just be like petting a cat or something.”

Zim rested against him as he sat back, running a finger down his chest. “Mm, I might want you to do that again.”

“Zim, uh. You know we’re enemies, right? We don’t like each other, we really shouldn’t do that together.”

“Pft. Who cares, it feels good and I liked doing it with you. And when I conquer Earth, I’ll take you with me, and can always have you pleasure me like that.”

“Heh. Sure, Zim.” Dib rested an arm around him, reflecting on the last several minutes. That had been gross, but thrilling. He knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to do it again. Maybe go further with Zim, get him undressed and see exactly what he looked like…

He sighed. He really was crazy.

Dib tried not to think about what happened. He and Zim may be on good terms, but Zim was still his enemy and he shouldn’t do things like that with him.

But now that he had that small taste of him, got to hear him moan with pleasure and press desperately against him for relief, he really wanted to go further. Seat Zim on his lap again, but with no clothes between them, grind into him until they were both hard and ready, and then pull him onto his cock…

“Fuck,” Dib swore, hunching slightly over his desk as arousal stirred in his gut. He was in his room browsing his favorite forum, but his mind had wandered to Zim as it often did now.

He sighed and sat back, trying to ignore his desires. Yes, he had gotten Zim off, and it had been the hottest thing he’s ever done. But he had self control. He didn’t need to do it again, didn’t need to get Zim under him and take those soft antennae back into his hands, thrusting into him until they both reached completion…

“Damn it.” He slid his pajama pants down and let himself out, squirting some lotion onto his palm and stroking himself slowly. Fine, he would fantasize about it. But he wasn’t going to take it any further.

Even if Zim had expressed interest in sleeping with him. Nope, he wasn’t going to do it. Wasn’t going to gaze into his lustful eyes as he pleasured him, wasn’t going to offer his throat to Zim’s teeth as he drove the other to that peak.

“Ah, Zim…” he moaned softly. It would be so good, he knew it would be, but he wasn’t going to do it. He couldn’t get too used to Zim, even if he was taking a break, he was still a threat to Earth.

But Zim really hasn’t done anything, he reminded himself. He hasn’t in a while. His “break” seemed like just an excuse not to do any work. What if it lasted forever? Could Dib convince him to admit to that, if that was the case?

But then, what if it wasn’t? What if Zim actually did get back to trying to conquer Earth, returned to hurting humans, actually did turn over the planet to the irken armada? No, Dib couldn’t risk getting attached to him and then letting his guard down.

He closed his eyes though, getting into this, imagining a scenario where he could be intimate with Zim with no repercussions. He wanted him. But he couldn’t have him. As he worked to completion, he idly wondered if Zim was dealing with the same feelings. Then he dismissed that thought. He was trained not to have emotional attachment and has likely moved right past this.

Dib covered himself with his palm as he finished, panting slightly from just how good it felt. Zim would be disgusted if he could see him right now…

“Grr, why doesn’t it feel the same?” Zim growled as he ran his fingers against the base of his antenna. He was doing it slowly like Dib had, kneading in gently, he was even using his bare hand! But though it felt nice, it brought none of that excitement he had felt when the human handled it.

He sighed and slumped back in his chair. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that day at Dib’s house. Comfortably watching TV with him, letting himself relax and show some vulnerability… and Dib had made him feel things he’s never felt before. And he wanted to feel that way again.

It was ridiculous. He was an Invader! Invaders didn’t get irrational attachments to other beings! But here he was, desiring the touch of an inferior species. An inferior species… that had filled his body with pleasure. That had awoken a sex drive he didn’t even know he had. He wanted Dib’s hands on him again, wanted to feel his body pressing close, rubbing into his. Even now he ached remembering how that orgasm had ripped through him.

He was able to do it again. He’s already experimented with touching himself, bringing himself back to completion. But it didn’t quite feel the same by himself.

He groaned, contemplating calling Dib and asking him if they could meet up. He shouldn’t want to, Dib was the enemy, a persistent thorn in his side since he got here. Dib has grievously harmed him on multiple occasions and Zim has done the same to him. They should hate each other. But they didn’t. They respected each other, enjoyed each other’s company. Tension between them has definitely lowered. Zim could even say he liked Dib.

But he shouldn’t. One day Earth will be conquered and another part of the Irken Empire and Zim will leave. This’ll just be another chapter of his life and he could do bigger, better things. He had no place liking any of the creatures here.

Though he could take Dib with him. He had mentioned it to him a few days ago. Conquer Earth and just declare Dib a personal assistant and take him off the planet. Sure, he might be angry. But he’ll belong to Zim, and Zim could do whatever he wants with him.

So his current interest was fine, he reasoned. Dib probably felt the same. There would be no issue with asking to see him, to perhaps do more of that touching. Maybe take things further. Zim wanted to see him unclothed, see what exactly he’d been grinding against before. Use his bare hands to bring Dib pleasure like the other had given him.

Zim scooped up the phone the human teenagers at school had pressured him into getting. These so-called smartphones didn’t do much to warrant such a name, but they made contacting humans very easy in the rare event that he needed to. And rigging up a signal relay so he could call from underground had been child’s play.

He opened his contacts. He had one for every single classmate, and through some tinkering with his phone’s programming, he could track anyone else’s phone. But he wasn’t doing that today. He scrolled to Dib’s number and hit it.

He held the phone up and listened to it ring. Dib might not even answer. He’s been awkward around him lately.

Zim perked when the ringing stopped and he heard Dib’s voice. “Yeah, Space-Boy?”

“Dib,” Zim spat reflexively. After a moment, he continued, “What are you doing?”

“Uh…” Did Dib sound nervous? “Nothing, just sitting at home, reading stuff online. Nothing big.”

“I see. Well. I’m not gonna mince words. I would like to see you.”

“Okay, uh, so do you want me to hang up and FaceTime you, or…”

“No, see you in person. Sit with you, maybe… do like we did that one time.”

“That one time. A few days ago, I take it?”

“Right. That.”

“You want to do it again?”

“Very much so. I’ve never felt like that before and it was the most pleasure I’ve ever felt. I haven’t been able to recreate it with my own hands alone. I… I need you.”

There was a sharp intake of breath. Dib sounded shaky as he replied, “What kind of superior alien species needs a lowly human to help them get off?”

“I can get off,” Zim said with a scowl. “It just…” He sighed, playing with one of his antennae. In an annoyed mutter, he said, “It doesn’t feel the same as when I was with you.”

Dib was quiet for a bit. Then he said, “So you want me.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve… thought about what we did.”

“I can’t get it out of my head! Ugh, you probably think it’s pathetic, but-”

“I can’t stop thinking about you either,” Dib admitted.

Zim froze. “Eh?”

“Yeah. I loved doing that with you, having you so close and seeing you in pleasure. It felt amazing. And now… damn it, I think about you whenever I’m alone, and I want you, and I hate it, but I just can’t get you out of my head!”

Zim’s heart pounded, palms growing sweaty. It was mutual. Dib wanted him. “Can… can we do it again?”

“I… would like to. Tomorrow, maybe? If you can take time out of your busy schedule.”

Zim snorted, grinning slightly as he said, “I think I can pencil you in.”

“Booty call for 0900, eh?” Dib laughed.

“I have to wait that long?”

“Well, fuck, dude, I’m not getting up that early on a Sunday.”

“Not even for sex?”

Dib was silent for a beat, then he said, “You make a good point. But no, I’ll show up whenever I wake up.”

“Eh, okay, but you better shower first, I don’t want you to be all covered in sweat, I’ve seen how many covers you sleep under.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll freshen up. I want to smell good for you.”

“Ew. But good. Uh… good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then. Need anything else?”

“No, that was all.”

“Okay. Bye, then.”

“Bye.” Zim hung up, and gave the phone a long stare. So it’s come to this. He was asking Dib for a repeat. But at least he wasn’t alone in his madness. Despite everything, Dib was interested in him too. It was comforting in a way.

He stood and headed for his seldom-used bedroom so he could tidy it up. Whatever they did tomorrow, he wanted to do it in comfort.

Dib wasn’t sure how long he spent just sitting in his car in front of Zim’s house. He wanted this, but he was nervous about it. Things had kinda just happened last time. What if things felt forced this time? What if he just couldn’t find that same confidence?

Then again, he figured, Zim was pretty bold. If Dib hesitated, Zim would likely take the lead. Which was a pretty hot prospect, and Dib finally opened the door and got out. He tapped the fob to lock it and walked toward the base.

Zim opened the door for him before he got to it. “I was starting to think you got cold hands.”

“Cold feet. The phrase is cold feet.”

“Whatever.” Zim stood aside to let him in. He wasn’t disguised, and quickly shut the door before he could be seen by the neighbors. He went to stand in front of Dib, grinning at him. “So, you desire my mighty body, eh?” He posed, running his hands down his sides, and Dib couldn’t help but laugh.

“Something like that, yeah.” He cautiously reached forward, and Zim tilted his head, giving him easy access to one of his antennae. The moment Dib cradled it and swiped his thumb along the base, Zim sighed.

“Ohh, I don’t know what it is, but it feels so much better when you touch it.”

“Aw, you’re so cute.”

“No I’m not.” Zim moved closer, leaning into Dib’s arms, and Dib kept stroking the antenna while his other arm wrapped around Zim’s middle.

“Then how would you describe yourself?”

“Handsome as fuck.”

Dib laughed. “Okay, fair assessment. But you’re still cute.”

“Hmph.”

“So, you wanna sit down? We can do this just like before.” Dib nodded toward the couch, dropping his arms.

Zim frowned at the loss of contact, and stepped back, shaking his head. “No, I have a better idea. Let’s go to my bedroom.”

“You have a bedroom? I thought you didn’t need sleep.”

“I don’t need it but I can enjoy it. Like if I’m bored. But now I can use that bed for another purpose. Getting all nice and comfortable with you.”

“Okay, wow.” Dib eagerly followed him. So far he wasn’t really nervous. Things just sorta clicked when he was with Zim. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t need to. He was content with their strange relationship.

They took an elevator down into the depths of the base. Dib took Zim’s hand partway down, and Zim gave him a confused look, but didn’t pull away.

They didn’t talk, but the energy between them was comfortable. Before long, the elevator was stopping and Zim was leading the way out. He let go of Dib’s hand and gestured dramatically to the bed. “Here we are!”

“Very nice,” Dib said, nodding. The bed was way larger than his. It was circular, which he found odd, but its diameter was definitely as wide as a king-sized bed, if not bigger. Its covers were a deep shade of crimson and looked as soft as silk.

“Join me,” Zim purred, taking Dib’s hand again and backing toward the bed. Dib followed him, and once Zim sat down, Dib sank down next to him and pulled his coat off.

Zim unzipped his boots and set them down, and as soon as Dib had his own shoes off, Zim got up and tackled him.

“Gh, Zim, wha-” Dib was cut off by Zim seizing his collar and pressing their faces together, seeming to nuzzle him as he seated himself on his lap. “Oh. Mm…” He brushed their lips together, lifting his hands so he could smooth Zim’s antennae down. He hadn’t really intended to kiss him, but with their faces together and the other purring so happily, he couldn’t help it. He tilted his head and deliberately pressed their lips together. Zim jerked, claws sinking past Dib’s collar to pierce his skin, but just as Dib started to lean back, Zim kissed him back.

Dib felt up and down Zim’s antennae, closing his eyes and just savoring his taste, how his sweet scent filled his nose. Had he smelled like this before? He couldn’t really remember. It didn’t matter. He circled the bases and heard a soft moan, Zim leaning back.

Zim loosened his claws and instead cradled Dib’s cheeks, examining him for a few moments. Then he said, “I want you to make me feel as good as I did before.”

“Well, only you can really tell me how good you’re feeling.” Dib stroked gently along the lower halves of Zim’s antennae, pleased when the other began purring, eyes falling shut. “How’s that?”

“Mm, good.” Zim played with Dib’s hair as he leaned their foreheads together, and as Dib continued, he felt him relax, resting more of his weight against him. Dib swallowed, feeling hot as the other began slowly grinding on him. He pressed his hips up, rocking to meet him, moving his thumbs more firmly against Zim’s antennae stalks. “Nngh, Dib… just like that…” Zim leaned his head back, and Dib leaned down to kiss under his chin.

“Let me hear you,” he whispered. “I want to know how much you love it.”

“Ah, just… keep going, you’re…” Zim’s thighs shook slightly. “That’s really turning me on.”

Dib blushed. He loved how honest Zim was. “Yeah?” He dropped a hand to the small of Zim’s back, scooping him closer. “What do I have to do to turn you on more?”

Zim’s face turned bright pink. “Well… I did really like when you pinned me under you. You know, before.”

“Oh? Like this?” Dib lifted him and crawled to the middle of the bed, laying him out underneath him and pulling his legs around his waist.

The other nodded, holding Dib’s shoulders. “Mhm. Just like this.” He was smiling as he gazed up at him, and Dib smiled back, slowly stroking under Zim’s thighs.

“I see. Well, what do you want now? Should I keep playing with your antennae… or should we take things further?”

Zim looked him over and said, “I want to go further. I want to see all of you. Touch you… make you feel like you did before.”

“Alright.” Dib took his glasses off and moved to set them on the nightstand, then returned to Zim, who seemed annoyed at him moving away. “I just don’t want them falling off,” he explained.

“But you can still see, right?”

“As long as I stay close to you, I’ll be able to see just fine,” Dib assured him.

“Good.” Zim slid his gloves off and then his shirt, tossing them aside.

Dib immediately felt along his sides and to his chest, sighing as he admired him. Zim was toned, his body lean and attractive. Especially his hips, which Dib was just itching to sink his fingers into.

“What do you think?” Zim asked, resting his arms behind his head and smirking.

“Haha, well…” Dib chuckled, tracing a finger in little patterns on Zim’s chest. “You look good. You’re very attractive.”

“Of course I am. I’m a stunning example of irken strength. A glowing testament to the greatness of my people. You’re very lucky to even get to see my beautiful self.”

“Uh-huh.” Dib pulled his own shirt off and dropped it, then lifted and spread Zim’s thighs, rubbing himself firmly against his crotch. “And what do you think of me?” he rasped. He could hardly believe how turned on he was already.

“Mm…” Zim arched, claws digging into Dib’s arms. He met his eyes, panting a little. “You’re amazing.”

“I am?” Dib gave his hips a little wiggle and leaned down to kiss Zim’s cheek. “That’s so sweet of you, I didn’t think you’d ever say someone other than yourself was amazing.”

Zim scoffed, looking away. “My Tallest are amazing.”

“I’m sure they are. So then, you calling me that is comparing me to them, huh?”

Zim quickly looked back at him. “No, you’re nowhere near on the same level as them!”

“You’re probably right.” Dib rocked against him, pressing his straining cock against the hard outline in the other’s pants. When Zim whimpered, he said, “I’m better.”

Zim’s claws scraped down Dib’s biceps. “Nngh, no, they’re… they’re far superior to you. Superior to me, even.”

“Really? Well, I bet they’ve never made you feel like this, though.” He settled into a good rhythm grinding against him, nibbling under his jaw.

“If they did do this with me, I bet it’d be awesome,” Zim groaned.

“Maybe. But right now, they’re not doing this to you. I am. And you’re loving it, aren’t you?”

A shiver ran down Zim’s back and he closed his eyes, ankles locking behind Dib’s hips. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“That’s right. Good boy.” Dib rested against his front, gently grasping his antennae and stroking them. He smiled when his partner gave in to him, holding him close and purring for him.

“Dib, fuck, that’s so good…”

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Mm.”

“You want anything else?” Dib let go of an antenna so he could reach down, opening his fly to get some relief.

“Hm, well…” Zim opened his eyes, glancing down at Dib’s steadily moving hips. “Think we could get the rest of our clothes off?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Dib sat back, hurrying to get his pants off. Zim followed his lead, and Dib’s heart skipped a beat when he realized Zim didn’t wear an undergarment. He paused with his underwear partly down, just staring at him.

“What?” Zim asked, face flushing.

“Nothing, just. You don’t wear, um…” Dib gestured at his groin.

“Huh? Oh, those redundant fabric things you humans wear under your leg garments? No, we don’t bother with those.”

“Well, I mean, underwear is good for support and all… and to prevent chafing…” Dib pulled his briefs the rest of the way off and tossed them over the edge of the bed.

“Uh-huh. Well, sounds like humans just need to make better clothes, then. Because the inside of my pants is perfectly comfortable.” Zim gave his pants a little wave before tossing them.

Dib snorted. “I see. I might wanna try irken clothes some time, then.”

Zim guided Dib back between his legs, smirking at him. “You can have all the clothes you want when you’re serving me as my personal slave.”

“Never gonna happen, lizard.” Dib slipped a hand between them, glancing down as he felt over Zim’s arousal. It was smooth and segmented, deep red in color and emerging from what seemed to be a sheath. And it was very wet, streams of a slick lubricant running down it from the sheath. “Damn, Zim… how horny are you?”

“Mm, very,” Zim replied, pressing himself into Dib’s palm. “C’mon, just wrap your fingers around- ah!” He shuddered when Dib began stroking up and down his length. “That’s it, ohh, fuck…”

Dib licked his lips, looking back up at Zim’s face. “How’s that feel?”

“Good, very good.” Zim met his eyes, lust written plain on his face. “Keep touching me like that.”

“Someone’s demanding.” Dib used his free hand to rub an antenna, making Zim moan and squeeze his eyes shut. Zim’s claws found their way to Dib’s back and cut into it, feeling so much better without his gloves on. Dib couldn’t help but moan too, pulling Zim up onto his thighs and grinding against his backside.

“I know what I want,” Zim responded breathlessly. “And what I want, mm… is for you to fuck me.”

That gave Dib pause. He stared at him. “You… you really want to go all the way?”

“Yes,” Zim said impatiently. He seized Dib’s hair and gave it a rough tug that made his cock twitch with pleasure. He leaned in and growled against his throat, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Dib felt lightheaded. He fantasized, sure, but to think Zim wanted to go that far with him? He could hardly believe it. Was he ready for this? How would it affect their relationship? What if this was all just a ruse to get Dib distracted so Zim could-

Zim rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, startling Dib out of his thoughts. Zim shoved him onto his butt and climbed onto his lap, murmuring, “You’re overthinking things, aren’t you?”

“Uh, well…” Dib nervously wiped the sweat from his temples. “Maybe a little.”

“Heh, of course you are. Well…” Zim lifted up a bit on his knees, reaching down to gently grasp Dib’s erection. “Stop thinking.”

“Ohh…” Dib shivered, eyes falling shut as he chewed on his lower lip. Zim’s palm was so soft and warm against him, he had to fight not to come right then and there. The slow glide of the other’s hand up and down soon had him shaking, and he nearly lost it when Zim whispered against his neck.

“You want me to stay right here?”

“Yes, please.”

“You want me to ride you?”

Dib held his hips, a whine slipping from his throat. “Fuck, yeah…”

“Heh. Poor, needy human.” Zim sank onto Dib’s length, hands going to his shoulders for support, and Dib quickly tightened his grip, helping ease him down.

“Ah, Zim…”

“Let me hear your pleasure,” Zim ordered.

Dib was sure he grew even harder. That settled it, he liked when Zim bossed him around. He moaned for him, and while Zim seemed to struggle at first, once he got past the head he slid the rest of the way down.

Dib jerked as heat surrounded him, hips already shaking with the urge to start pounding into him, but he wanted to make sure he was ready.

“Oh, wow,” Zim chuckled, and Dib opened an eye, looking him over. Zim was panting, sweat rolling down his skin, but he looked pleased with himself. As Dib admired him, Zim moved close and whispered, “Now you relax, slave, and let your dear master do the work.”

Dib swore, wrapping his arms around Zim’s waist and embracing him as he started riding him. Zim seemed to have limitless energy, steadily going up and down, the firm thrusts of his hips taking Dib to the hilt each time.

“Zim, oh… Zim,” Dib pleaded thoughtlessly, slipping an arm up so he could play with an antenna.

“That’s right, beg for me, slave.”

“I’m not, mgh… not your slave.”

“Really? You sure are serving me like one.”

“I’m doing this… doing this because it feels good. I’m serving myself too. Dick.”

“I’m sure you are. But I can see it in your face. You love that it’s me doing this to you. You’re so desperate for me, you’re just thrilled to be mating with me like this… don’t deny it.”

“I won’t… I can’t deny it. You feel amazing.” Dib felt like he was burying himself into warm silk. Zim was just so soft, and each time Dib filled him, he heard him mewl softly. He wanted more of those noises.

“That’s right. And you… ah, you feel good too. Makes me wanna just… put you in chains right now, always have you at my command. Imagine me, sitting at my computer working on my genius plans… except you’re in my chair and I’m in your lap, just lazily working myself on your cock… how does that sound?”

“Me at your command? Sounds lame,” Dib replied, not wanting to show how much that got to him.

But Zim could read him like a book. He bit lightly at Dib’s throat and said, “Then why does it get you so hard?”

Dib huffed, gut clenching. He was so close it was almost painful, but he had to hold on at least until Zim was done. “Kinks are… kinks are weird,” he panted.

“Indeed. Well, let’s have some fun with them.” Zim bit him harder, making him jolt. “Call me your master.”

“I’m not-”

Zim ran his hands around to Dib’s shoulder blades and sank his claws in, dragging them down. Dib arched as pain and pleasure raced down his spine, an involuntary moan tearing out of him. “Nn…” Fuck it, he would play along. “Master…”

Zim shivered, and stretched up so his teeth could graze Dib’s earlobe. “There you go… good boy.”

Dib let out a strained cry, struggling to keep up his rhythm. He was hovering right at his edge, and tried to hold it off by slowing a bit, but that just got him out of sync with Zim’s rough pace, and the other growled.

“Stopping already? You’re better than that.”

“I’m tired,” Dib managed, but he shook his head and focused, matching Zim’s pace again. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the other moaned and arched, and looking down his body, saw a stream of precum run down his cock.

“You want to switch things up a bit, slave?” Zim asked.

“Hm? Switch things up… how?”

“Now that you seem to have found your confidence… put me on my back and fuck me hard.”

Dib didn’t need to be told twice. He held onto Zim’s legs and pushed him onto his back, climbing over him and taking over the pace. He thrust in hard and deep, holding Zim’s hips with both hands and making him keen with pleasure. His head was pulled down and Zim buried his face into his throat, suckling and biting at the tender skin, and Dib groaned as he fought off his climax.

“Zim, ohh… I’m so close,” he whispered.

“So am I,” Zim replied, voice low and husky. He wrapped his legs around Dib’s waist and gave him firm tugs. “Don’t hold back. Come for me.”

“Aah…” Dib planted an elbow onto the bed and wrapped his other arm under Zim’s neck, kissing him deeply as he finished. His hips rocked unsteadily and Zim moaned against his lips, before responding with his tongue, eagerly kissing back. Dib felt his body squeeze around him in waves, and it felt so good he found himself coming again. It knocked the breath out of him and he leaned back, gasping for air.

Zim smirked at him, licking his lips off. “Mm, you look so good when you come.”

Dib blushed, wiping some of his hair out of his face. “So do you.” Looking down, he saw that the other had coated his stomach with cum. He slid out and sat back, wiping it off and examining it.

“Ugh, I just wish this wasn’t so… messy,” Zim said, looking himself over with distaste.

Dib lifted his fingers to his mouth, waiting for Zim to make eye contact before slowly licking them off.

Zim stared, antennae raising. “Oh, that’s disgusting.”

“You taste good,” Dib replied, smiling at him. “Almost… sweet.”

Zim swallowed, hating that the sight was turning him on again. “Humans are so gross.”

“So, you don’t want me to clean you off, Master?” Dib asked.

Zim’s breath caught. He looked at the mess on his own stomach, then back at Dib. “Well, uh…” He cleared his throat and tried to look casual about it. “I suppose that’s what a slave should do. Clean me.”

“You got it.” Dib laid down between his legs, drifting his mouth up his stomach and placing a few soft kisses to his skin before lapping up the cum.

Zim’s fingers dug into the covers and he tried to tell himself that wasn’t hot. It was unsanitary and gross, the human was actually licking him! But it felt good. So he allowed it, holding onto Dib’s hair and closing his eyes as he imagined that smooth tongue going just a little lower.

Dib was soon done cleaning the other, but he didn’t stop there. He could feel the other’s arousal, and decided to give him a little treat. He shifted back, trailing kisses down, until his face was between Zim’s legs. He gave his length an interested examination. In function it didn’t seem much different from his, but it looked so alien and alluring. He wondered how it would taste.

Zim was about to open his eyes to see if Dib was done, but then he felt something firm and slick slide up his cock and instinctively tightened his grip in the other’s hair, crying out.

“Mm, that feel good, Master?” Dib asked.

Zim looked down at him. His heart beat harder, there was something so sexy about having Dib between his legs like that, his strong fingers holding his thighs open and his mouth _right there_ against the most sensitive part of his body. He shouldn’t like this. He really shouldn’t like this, but he did, and he was never one to just ignore what he wanted. “Very good,” he replied. “Keep going.”

Dib kept eye contact as he ran his tongue along him, savoring the mildly sweet taste of Zim’s skin. He was loving the desire on the other’s face, knowing he would be revisiting this. So they were enemies. But that didn’t mean Dib couldn’t admit his attraction to him. He followed the tugs of Zim’s hands, soon closing his eyes as he guided him into his mouth, going down on him.

“Mm, Dib… perfect,” Zim breathed, closing his eyes too and leaning his head back, letting the pleasure wash over him.

Dib smiled for a moment, then eased into a rhythm. He was unfamiliar with this and wasn’t quite able to take all of Zim, but he did his best and the other seemed to be enjoying it. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Zim’s cock, teasing along it each time he leaned his head back. With some experimenting, he was able to figure out what Zim liked the most, and went about his task with gusto. He even moved a hand down under Zim’s sheath, feeling along it before circling his entrance.

“D-Dib, nngh…”

Dib tapped lightly on his skin, silently asking if he could go inside. He heard a mumbled affirmative and slipped a couple fingers into him. He curled them up and was rewarded with a submissive whimper from the other. He smirked as he kept sucking him off, now rubbing gently inside him in time to his rhythm. It was only moments before Zim was finishing, bucking against him and keening loudly.

Dib was briefly startled by the liquid that filled his mouth, but he easily managed to swallow it, and he panted a bit when he leaned back, bringing a trail of saliva with him. He pulled his hand back and watched curiously as Zim’s length slid back into the sheath, then looked up at his face. Zim was breathing hard, and when Dib moved closer to him, he opened his eyes and stared at him. “That was… amazing.”

“Of course it was.” Dib laid down next to him, draping an arm over him. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great. Like… wow, that all was so much better than last time.”

“Mhm, it was.” Dib kissed his cheek. “It was fun seeing you like that.”

“Like what?” Zim said defensively.

“You know. Confident, sexy. Vulnerable. Letting me pleasure you, pleasuring me in return… it was nice.”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose it was.” Zim gazed at the ceiling, idly draping an arm around Dib and holding him close. “I never knew it could feel this way. So intense and nervewracking yet… comfortable. Like we fit together, you know?”

“Yeah. I was a little nervous about it but you just made it so fun and… and I’m glad you invited me over. And if you want to do this again, I’m totally down for it.”

“Heh. Of course you are. You humans love sex from what I’ve seen.”

“I didn’t really care about it until that day with you.”

“Oh. Wow, really?”

“Mhm. Of course I masturbated, but I never really cared to have sex with anyone. But I liked doing it with you. You’re way more attractive than anyone else I ever met, and I want to stay with you.”

“So, when the armada comes and Earth becomes part of the empire, you’ll stay with me?”

Dib snorted. “If that happens? Sure.”

“It’s not a question of if, it’s a question of when. It’ll happen, you’ll see.”

“Uh-huh. And what if your little… break ends up lasting for years?” Dib kissed him again, this time on the forehead. “Will you stay with me?”

Zim was silent for a while. Then he said, “Do you want me to?”

“Yes. I always want to be with you.”

“Huh. Well, this truce between us is only temporary, but, as long as it is going… I’ll stay with you.”

“Think we could go out some time?” Dib took Zim’s hand, running his thumb against it. “You know, as partners?”

“Like mates?”

“Sure, if that’s what irkens call it.”

“Hm. Well, I really shouldn’t… but…” Zim gave him a long look, then sighed and nodded. “Yes. We can go out.”

Dib smiled and curled up next to him, kissing his mouth. And with a small smile, Zim kissed him back.


End file.
